


part and parcel

by nafnlaust



Series: An essential component [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, And just a wee hint of jealousy, Barebacking, Blind Ignis, Canon Disabled Character, Creampie, Exhibitionism, Fluff, I'd put this a couple of years after the dawn returns, Ignis POV, In a sense, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Post-Canon, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slow Sex, they're married and in love and this is just sappy and rly horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nafnlaust/pseuds/nafnlaust
Summary: Ignis crawled up the bed, pressing himself chest to chest on top of Gladio, who held him tight by the waist and nosed down his neck.“What do I need a reward for?” asked Ignis,“For actually sleepin’ when you were meant to,”“It would've been difficult not to after last night, again,thanks to you.”“I had an order didn’t I?” said Gladio, a grin on his lips pressed against Ignis's neck.Written for the Kinkmeme promptIgnis loves getting creampied.





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkmeme prompt [Ignis loves getting creampied.](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10726202#cmt10726202)

The day started later than when Ignis normally did, the faint sound of birds chirping outside, the sun must've risen, meaning it’s  _ late _ , but he had strict orders from the King to come in later, they had a full day ahead of all of them ending with a function that would run well into the night, and he should get his rest before it when he can. Ignis would have argued, but Noctis was not having it and he had an ally in his Shield, who received his own orders to ensure that Ignis slept in.  

And the Shield saw his order through. 

Ignis rose gently from his deep, undisturbed sleep, refreshed, under the comforting weight of a large muscled arm thrown across his middle from behind him. A smile crept up Ignis’s face as he laid his arm over Gladio’s, running his thumb against the band of metal around Gladio's ring finger, pulling himself tighter against his back, warm and content under their sheets, his smile growing wider at the sensation of something hard pressing against his rear.

Ignis rolled over on his side, bringing himself to face his husband. He trailed his fingers over his face, running them over the deep groove of the scar on his forehead, down to the brow relaxed in sleep, to his stubbled jaw, before travelling to the scar across his chest, to his abs and eventually landing at his husband's cock, trailing his fingers along its impressive length and gently squeezing it in hand purely to admire its girth. 

Gladio remained asleep, his breathing steady, even after Ignis pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, maintaining the ruse through to Ignis's light palming against his erection. 

It's a game they've played before, back when they were younger and naive to the future ahead of them, when they still had mornings to wile away. 

Back then Ignis would have easily spotted the smirk that Gladio would have inadvertently revealed. An unfair upper hand now, but Ignis was trained in turning the tides of battle. Ignis leaned over him, laving kisses down Gladio's abs and pausing just over his cock. He lightly ran his hand over his husband's half-hard erection. He gripped the cock in hand, licking his lips at its heat and heft, and he slowly pumped it, lightly twisting at the wrist at the top. 

Still no sound. A wet kiss on the base garnered no reaction, and several more pressed against its underside fished out a small exhale. Ignis smirked, the cock brought to full hardness, and he finally wrapped his lips around its girth, swirling his tongue around the salty head, before sliding the cock out of his mouth and lightly running the tip of his tongue up the slit.

He brought it back to his mouth again, and finally Gladio groaned, no longer able to keep up his deceit.

"G'mornin' to you too,” muttered Gladio as he pushed himself up on his elbows, his sleep-laden voice tinged with arousal, “Sleep well?”

“Thanks to you,” said Ignis, before he ran his tongue up the underside of the cock in his hand. 

“This my reward then?” asked Gladio, a hitch in his voice sending pleasure right into Ignis's dick,

“Part of it,” 

“Come up here,” said Gladio, “I gotta give you  _ your _ reward.”

After planting one soft kiss on the head of Gladio's cock, Ignis crawled up the bed, pressing himself chest to chest on top of Gladio, who held him tight by the waist and nosed down his neck. 

“What do I need a reward for?” asked Ignis,

“For actually sleepin’ when you were meant to,”

“It would've been difficult not to after last night, again,  _ thanks to you _ ,”

“I had an order didn’t I?” said Gladio, a grin on his lips pressed against Ignis neck. 

He took Ignis’s lips again, their kisses tender and gentle, and growing more heated when Ignis’s tongue sought entrance in Gladio’s mouth and Gladio gladly welcomed it, his hands setting fire to Ignis's bare skin where he ran over it, down his muscled back and firm rear, and Ignis could barely contain a moan when the pad of one of Gladio's large calloused fingers paused to run against his hole, still tender and used from the night before. 

He broke apart from Gladio. 

“We have time,” said Ignis to a question Gladio needn’t even ask, 

Gladio pressed his lips on Ignis’s forehead in response, and there was a smile there too, before Ignis heard a clattering to their side and a slide of the bedside drawer closing. For a moment he wondered who between them even had the mind to put their lube away after last night, but Gladio's fingers in his chin had pulled him back to his mouth to resume their kiss, and Ignis spread his legs wider and raised his rear for Gladio's taking. 

The sensation of cool lubed fingers pressing against his entrance sent shivers up Ignis’s spine, making him grip the pillow tight on either side of Gladio's head, and he groaned as Gladio's hooked his fingers around the rim, slowly, letting Ignis relish in how stretched his ass still was, and how it opened to take Gladio's thick fingers in with little resistance. 

Maintaining the seal of his lips against Gladio soon became a struggle as Gladio curled his fingers inside him, the ease with which he found Ignis's prostate sending a surge of affection within him, that Gladio has had every bit of him memorised from the last freckle he would nip in the inside of his thighs down to every pleasure point within him. The pads of his fingers gently patted against his prostate, the pressure teasing and tantalising until Gladio drew his fingers back and pushed three in, Ignis moaning against Gladio's collarbone as they spread against his walls.

Gladio stroked the stop of Ignis's head as he continued working Ignis's ass, more of a luxury they could afford this morning than a necessity, as there wasn't much need to stretch out Ignis too well considering Gladio was so thorough in ensuring that Ignis's hole was perfectly prepped to fit his cock the night before. 

With a high whine, Ignis pushed his chest against Gladio's, arching his back as Gladio curled his fingers inside him again and brushing more deliberately against his prostate. Trapped between their bodies, their cocks ground against each other and it spurred Ignis even more to feel the length and girth pressing against his belly to be inside him instead. 

"How do you want me?" asked Gladio, 

Ignis pushed himself up in his arms as he rocked back against Gladio's fingers, "I want to ride you."

Gladio swiped a tongue against the bottom of his lip. 

"Hey, it's your reward."

Taking his fingers out of Ignis's ass, he cupped both cheeks of his rear in his hands and joined his lips with Ignis's again in another tender kiss. They broke apart, and Ignis took this time to sit up, whilst Gladio settled back in their plush pillows. 

Ignis moved forward to straddle his husband, smiling as he seated himself just in front of his cock, taking his own cock in hand. 

But then Gladio's rough hands gripped his chest, Ignis moaning at the pressure of his thumbs rubbing against his nipples, before the warm wetness of a tongue replaced them, swirling circles of spit around each nub, and calloused palms found their way down his sides, leaving a trail of heat in their wake before settling at Ignis’s hips. 

"Gods Gladio," gasped Ignis, his fingers now tangled in the back of Gladio's hair, whimpering as each nipple was pinched between hard teeth, and then met with the rough texture of the other man's stubbled cheek, "Gladio let me ride your cock in peace you beast lie back down—" 

"Alright, alright, just havin' my fun," laughed Gladio, the deep rumble against Ignis's chest almost as arousing as the assault on his nipples, "You know how much I love how sensitive your nipples are." 

"Let me get on with it love," whined Ignis, rocking against the cock behind him, moaning between closed lips and his cock tightening at the feeling of the length and girth rubbing between his cheeks. 

Another chuckle broke out from Gladio, followed by the sound of a bottle being uncapped and capped, and there was a trickle of something cold down Gladio's cock against his rear, the back of Gladio's fingers in a closed fist brushing against Ignis’s rear as he coated his cock with lube. 

The room was silent save for their shallow breaths and the slide of Gladio's lubed hand against his cock. 

"I can feel you stare darling," said Ignis after a moment.

"You're real beautiful Iggy," said Gladio simply, his hands back on Ignis's hips, one of them dry, and Ignis should tell him off for wiping lube on the sheets later, "You know that, yeah?" 

"As if you'd let me forget," said Ignis, prompting more soft laughter from Gladio, the warm puff of breath against the scar the bloomed around his eye making his chest flutter as Gladio pressed a kiss against his eyelid, and Ignis took this as his cue to press a hand down his chest to get him to lie back in bed. 

Taking Gladio's cock between slender fingers, Ignis raised himself on his knees, and lined up its head with his hole, lightly pressing down on the head, smiling to himself at the groan it elicited from the man between his legs. 

"Really makin' the most of that extra hour aren't you, baby?" asked Gladio, the smirk apparent in his voice. 

"Well yes, considering Noct was so gracious to grant us this time."

Finally deciding to take mercy on the man below him, Ignis pressed his hands on Gladio's abs, and then began to press down his cock, biting on his bottom lip as the tip penetrated his hole, and releasing a shallow gasp when the head. finally caught on his rim. It took some effort to take in the first inch of Gladio's girth, Gladio's assurances,  _ That's it beautiful you feel so good—  _ and the circles he rubbed into his hip bones urging him on, until he sank down the rest of Gladio's length with practiced ease, a strangled moan caught in his throat,  _ Gods Gladio I feel so full— _ the stretch against his rim and the way his ass perfectly accommodated to his husband's thick cock washing him over with a surge of want and affection. 

The grip squeezing his hips and Gladio's balls against his cheeks sent a jolt of electricity inside him, and Ignis paused, swallowing as he let his hole tighten and relax around Gladio's cock, listening out for Gladio's soft groans as he did so. Slowly, he rolled hips in small movements, Gladio groaning with each one, until he raised himself off Gladio's hips, relishing the exquisite drag against his rim with a rich moan, before bringing himself back down again with a pleasured sigh, his back arching as Gladio's cock brushed against his prostate. 

He continued his motions, teasing at first, pulling Gladio out until only his cock head was in his rim, before sinking down in one motion, both his and Gladio's moans in unison loud and filled with pleasure, before gradually setting a relaxed and languorous rhythm, rocking back and forth and luxuriating in his husband's large cock, with soft mutters of  _ yes, yes, yes.  _

"Your ass feels so good Iggy," groaned Gladio, bucking his hips up in time with Ignis, "How's my cock feel?" 

"So big—" Ignis gasped as he rode his cock, "Feels amazing— Ngh!" 

A yelp was wrenched from Ignis as Gladio bucked upward hard, colliding head on with that delicious bundle of nerves within Ignis that never failed to cloud his mind in a haze of pleasure. 

"Keep doing that—" Ignis leaned forward, his hands on Gladio's chest as he thrust himself backwards, "Right there—" 

"Hang on for sec," their sheets rustled and Ignis whimpered as the hard cock inside him shifted, Gladio's chest shifting under his hands and heat emanating from his large body into Ignis's skin as he brought himself to sit upright, rough hands on Ignis’s hips smoothing themselves downward to his rear, before pulling Ignis's legs out from their kneeling position to wrap around Gladio's waist, his weight in Gladio's lap. 

Plump lips kissed down his neck, and then teeth grazed across the juncture of his shoulder, before Gladio started an even rhythm of thrusts to match Ignis's pace. 

"You looked so gorgeous from down there I really wanted to kiss ya."

His hands travelled back to cup at his ass cheeks, pulling Ignis’s rear up and letting it drop back down to Gladio's cock, adding to the depth and force of each of Gladio's thrusts. 

"Yes— Gladio yes—" Ignis keened, as Gladio thrust against his prostate with a strong jerk, biting and sucking at his neck, the sting a promise of the visible marks it'll leave on his pale skin, "Yes love—" 

They continued on like this, thrusting and rocking into each other, grunting and moaning against each other's skin, Gladio kneading and groping at the soft globes of Ignis's ass, Ignis thrusting his leaking dick against Gladio's abs, before pulling the other man into a wet kiss, his arms around Gladio's neck like a vice, savouring the slide of his tongue against Gladio's, until Gladio thrust up hard against his prostate again, enough to jolt Ignis out of his mouth with a broken moan. 

"I'm close Gladio," moaned Ignis, weakly grabbing onto his own dick and jerking it to the time of Gladio's thrusts. 

As an answer to his beloved's request, Gladio's thrusts grew harder, his pace quickening and Ignis felt the shift of the cock inside him as Gladio angled his hips backwards, and Ignis knew to anticipate the direct drive against his prostate that followed, his mouth hanging open in wordless sobs with each thrust.

Heat pooled in his groin as Gladio hit his prostate with every thrust, and his gravelly voice groaned hot in his ear, _That's_ _it baby I've got you—_ every thrust a spark inside him that lit his skin all over, _Come on baby come for me—_ until finally, the heat shot through his cock, spilling onto a wetness in his hand.

"Gladio—" gasped Ignis,

"You're so good Iggy," Gladio thrusts in him continued but slowed, as he lavished his face with soft kisses, "You did good babe I love you so much—" 

A large hand took Ignis by the wrist, and Gladio pressed his palm against the back of Ignis's hand to wipe his come down over Gladio's bare midsection, and with a chuckle as Ignis rubbed it down into his abs, Gladio grabbed Ignis by the ass and recommenced his thrusts again, this time harder and faster, Ignis gasping and sobbing as he brought his hands to grip against Gladio's broad back, digging and dragging his nails in the firm muscle. 

Eventually Gladio's thrusts grew uneven, jerky and rough, and Ignis squeezed his legs around Gladio's waist tight. Gladio knew what that meant, knew what his husband wanted from him, and even in his heavy arousal, between his erratic thrusts, he could still ask, his voice still filled with his trademark assured smugness, 

"What do you want from me Iggy?" 

"You— I want you—" whined Ignis, his nerves ablaze wherever Gladio touched him, where his hole was wrapped around his cock, where Gladio pounded against inside him, "I want you to fill me Gladio—" 

He dragged one hand to Gladio's throat, feeling out the apple in Gladio's throat that bobbed in a gulp under his fingertips, and with a loud groan bitten into Ignis's neck, Gladio's hips stuttered and his cock throbbed inside him, the only barely perceptible warmth that rapidly flooded within him nonetheless making him shiver and moan ragged and open-mouthed on Gladio's shoulder.

The gentle rocking of Gladio's hips below him stilled for a moment, and Gladio's lips were upon his again in a wet breathy kiss, his tongue caressing Gladio's as he clenched and unclenched his hole on the softening cock inside him, milking every last drop, his mind blank, tranquil and settled. 

Sex had always been a marvel with Gladio, in whatever form it took. 

But from the very first time Gladio plunged into Ignis raw, as teenagers on a hot summer afternoon, Ignis always chased that feeling of being thoroughly filled.

The obscenity of it at first was what gave Ignis the rush, of what it would be like to walk out of Gladio's bedroom, Gladio's spend running down his thighs,  _ what if he ran into his father like that _ , his imagination rampant as he lay on his back in Gladio's sticky sheets, his legs thrown over his then- _ boyfriend's _ broad shoulders, at the time only barely inked. 

The words surfaced in the haze of his lust,  _ did you want to come inside me,  _ and there was that incredulous but wild look on Gladio's handsome and youthful face, one that he would pull every time Ignis asked thereafter, that too Ignis loved and treasured at least in his memories. 

But what he loved most was the feeling of submitting himself completely to the other man, letting him carve a spot inside him, a spot only for Gladio.

He treasured this even more so now, after years of spending makeshift nights with others in the dark, finding anyone who could fill that space, chasing that obscene rush, revelling in the feeling of being used like a slut, when it seemed like he had no other use, with his King and his vision gone and a lover he had driven away, but always ending in an emptiness that could never be fixed, only to meet Gladio again by chance at a hunters' camp, falling together with their bodies entwined on a ragged sheet, the campfire hot against their skin, where once again Gladio filled Ignis to the brim in a way no one else ever could.

It was as if finally there was a part of himself Ignis could willingly give to someone else. 

Today too, he would have to give himself to the rebuilding of the city, and then over to the trials of supporting a King with a newborn government, but this part was set aside for Gladio alone, and nothing else could make Ignis feel more whole than his lover and now husband, marking him inside and out, his come overflowing in Ignis’s ass like there's no room for anything,  _ anyone _ else. 

There was no more perfect way to start his day. 

They kissed again, languid and unhurried, muttering soft professions of love into each other's skin, Ignis tangling his fingers in Gladio's thick hair as powerful hips below started grinding in him again, his thrusts slow, and Ignis moaned into his lips at the sensation of the soft cock inside him pushing and pulling the fluid out of his hole. 

Their mouths separated with a wet smack of their lips and Gladio gyrated his hips once, his dick still plugging Ignis's hole, like he's keeping it all in. 

"Ready to take the day on now babe?" asked Gladio, a hint of self-satisfaction to his voice that implied that he knew exactly what Ignis was thinking,

How could he not?

"Just about." 


	2. Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the first bit somewhat to clean it up, make some changes. 
> 
> And all I can do is apologise for how horny-er this got I am sorry, I am never allowed to write high on cough syrup ever again

Ignis's good mood remained for the better part of the morning and all who crossed his path would agree the man was practically glowing. Not even a council meeting that ran long could dishearten the effects of a good morning, although the drone of one councilman, one that made Ignis wonder how we was even elected for his post, had his mind wandering, to Gladio's large hands around his narrow hips, his large cock breaching his hole, filling it with his heavy seed—

"What do you think Scientia?" asked Councilman Corvus, finally reaching the end of his tirade, 

Without pausing for a beat, Ignis responded to the Councilman’s query in great detail, ensuring that he addressed any caveats to the suggested bill, and any advantages should the government risk passing it.

Councilman Corvus had the tendency to try and catch Ignis off guard, being one of the younger members of the current ruling council, but also because surely a blind man would take advantage of the ability to space out without anyone noticing, unbeknownst to him that Ignis has been multitasking since before he even learned how to read. 

"Have I covered your concerns appropriately Councilman Corvus?" 

There was a scoff from across the table, followed by a soft chuckle from the head of the table, easily missed by anyone without Ignis's finely honed senses. 

"It was adequate." 

They filed out of the council room almost an hour later, and Noctis stopped him with a firm pat on his shoulder. 

"Top form out there Specs," Noctis called out and there must be a knowing smile attached to that old moniker, 

"I'm _blind_ ," said Ignis, "Not an idiot," 

"I trust you had a good morning?" 

"What makes you say that?" 

"Corvus might not be able to, but _I_ can tell when you're distracted."

"It’s hard not to be," said Ignis, flustered by Noctis's newfound attention to detail, "When clearly some of the members of the council are incapable of focusing on more important matters at hand," 

"Whatever you say," said Noctis with a hint of cheer in his voice, "I swear Cor was right about you two." 

"Right about what?" 

"He says ever since the dawn came back, you and Gladio live like you're on a perpetual honeymoon." 

"What—” Heat rapidly filled Ignis's cheeks, “A perpetual—”

"Don't worry about it Iggs, I'm happy for you two," said Noctis, "Anyway, I'll see you a bit later yeah? Gotta meet up with the big guy." 

Another firm pat on his shoulder, and his footsteps trailed off to the other end of the hallway. 

With his cane in hand and his cheeks aflame, Ignis made his way back to his office, where the universe truly began to test his patience. 

* * *

 

His typist was off sick and a replacement was brought in, one who couldn't quite keep up with his pace, fumbling with basic terminologies. Gladio's whispers in his ear from this morning came rolling in his mind, just as catering became an issue for tonight's function, which really shouldn't be Ignis's problem considering they had a team of planners organising it, and the memory of Gladio’s scruff between his legs in the shower made his toes curl in his shoes, but then roadworks stalled in one of the City's main roads, he wanted Gladio's tongue against his nipples _badly_ , a water main burst on the same road and no one chose to be accountable, and he felt so empty, bereft, he wanted Gladio inside him. 

And just like that his phone buzzed on his desk, _Gladio_ , the automated ringtone called out, like he could sense his wordless cry for help. 

"Hey Iggy," Gladio's voice, deep and velvety through the phone, was a soothing balm to his chest, "Wanna hash out tonight's security detail? Me and Noct discussed it this morning, we could sort it out now and you won't need to come all the way down to the training halls to see me at one," 

Truthfully Ignis would jump at the chance to spend anytime during the day with Gladio, but this was Gladio's way of giving Ignis free time to catch up on work or a space of time to take a break. They ran over the security detail assigned for the evening while Ignis ate his lunch at his desk, and it really didn't take them long to go over its entirety, considering both Gladio and Noctis had been thorough in their own preparations.

"Noct says you were in a good mood this morning," said Gladio, and his voice lowered, down to that sultry whisper that made Ignis weak at the knees. 

"Up to a point," said Ignis, "Now it's just been one blunder to fix after another," 

"Sounds like you've had it rough," said Gladio, his deep chuckle hindering any capacity Ignis had to curb his arousal, "Anything I can do?" 

"You've done plenty as it is love," Ignis shifted his phone to his other ear, "Really gave me things to think about that got me through a horrid morning," 

"Yeah?" Gladio swallowed, "Like what?" 

"Your cock," Ignis ran his tongue across the front of his teeth, "And how deep you were inside me this morning," 

" _Iggy—"_

"And how I wish you could paint me inside again." 

There was a clatter on the other end of the line, sounds of shuffling papers and a sharp exhale. 

"Now?" asked Gladio, his voice coming out cracked, which the clear phone line had nothing to do with,

"Well my one o’clock just cancelled." 

"Funny that,” said Gladio, and Ignis could hear the smirk in his voice, “So did mine." 

 

Gripping on to the thick timber of Gladio’s desk in both hands became more and more strenuous as Gladio ruthlessly pounded into Ignis from behind, his pants and his underwear pooled around his ankles, his heavy robes swept to the side, and his shirt, damp with sweat under his robes, ruched up his back. 

Gladio hadn't started gentle, briefly lubing up his cock and sinking straight in, and Ignis’s hole still stretched for him. He tapped Ignis’s hip as a warning, before pushing him down by the neck, bending him over his desk as he jerked Ignis’s dick in his hand. 

"Harder Gladio— Harder please love," Ignis sobbed, 

All around him stationery clattered and documents rustled off the desk as Ignis’s braces himself on his forearms, and normally he would fuss about but each of Gladio's hard thrusts against his prostate were overwhelming, fucking any other thought or sense out of his mind, and all he could do was press his face to the cold timber, gasping and panting as he pushed back into the man behind him, his heels lifting off the ground with each thrust. 

Release came faster for Ignis this time, spilling into Gladio's hand with a whimper, his sobs choked as Gladio continued to ram into his hole, until again there was that familiar jerkiness of Gladio’s hips against him, and a stutter in his thrust, and Ignis sighed as the cock inside him pulsed and spluttered, followed by that glorious telltale warmth he'd been seeking all morning. 

He dropped the weight of his upper body down on the desk with a groan, and Gladio tapped his hip again, before grabbing Ignis by both hips to pull them into the chair behind him. 

With a heaved sigh, Ignis sank down on Gladio, the chair creaking under their weight while Gladio held his legs open, rough fingers rubbing the inside of his thighs as he took Ignis's mouth in a hungry kiss. Gladio's broad and firm chest was a welcome warmth as he lay against it almost boneless, the tension that kept him strung together thoroughly fucked out of him, and he shifted ever so slightly to let just a little bit of come escape. 

Ignis moaned into Gladio's mouth. 

In the back of Ignis's mind, he recalled hearing the click the door locking when he first entered Gladio’s office just before Gladio pushed him against it, but just for this moment he pretended he didn't, and any moment now anyone could walk in and find Councilman Scientia splayed naked from the waist down in the Captain of the Crownsguard's lap, his ass leaking with come around the plug of the Captain's cock. 

It would probably make Councilman Corvus resign in shock. 

"What's got you smiling now?" asked Gladio, as he pressed kisses within the skin of his neck revealed by the collar of Ignis’s shirt,

"I was just thinking about something Cor told Noct," sighed Ignis,

"Yeah?" 

"He says it’s like we're on a perpetual honeymoon." 

"That old grump!" Gladio’s booming laughter resonated into his back, bubbling through to his chest with warmth, "Issat such a bad thing?" 

Instead of answering Ignis trailed his fingers along Gladio's bearded chin and took his mouth in another kiss. 

"I don't suppose your two o'clock is free?" 

"It is yeah, but I know for a fact that _yours_ isn't," Gladio lightly slapped the top of his thigh, and Ignis attempted a pout that Gladio only kissed away, "Can't believe _I'm_ the one talkin' you out of sex at work." 

"The world really has gone mad," Ignis laughed softly as he rose from Gladio's lap, biting his lip at the slow emptying sensation  and the trickle of more come around his rim. 

No words or questions were exchanged as Gladio fixed himself up, before nudging Ignis to stand with his back to the front of the desk. A soft cloth, “Is that your handkerchief Gladio—” “Don’t worry about it—”, wiped up the come that trailed down his thighs and what coated Ignis’s dick. 

Gladio’s large hands delicately picked up his underwear from where they pooled around his ankles, pulling it back over his long legs, and settling them over his damp rear. He did the same with Ignis's pants, gently doing up the zip and the button with deft fingers.

A firm pat to his rear filled Ignis's chest with a wave of affection. Gladio lowered his robes over his clothes and his hand was back on his rear again, cupping it to hold Ignis against him in another kiss.

"That should keep you satisfied for the rest of the day right?" asked Gladio, 

Ignis ran his thumb along his husband’s jaw, "We’ll see how I fare." 

 

* * *

 

The wet spot in his trousers and the ache in his rear should have been a discomfort as he darted from one meeting to another, but instead it was a reminder: of his secret dalliance with the Captain of the Crownsguard, he liked to think, but also of how ferociously Gladio wanted him, the drops that leaked out a promise of more, a promise of being filled again.

The long heavy robes lent itself well to Ignis's purposes. They were long enough to obscure his wet bottom and thick enough to stop any wetness from going through. Using the council robes for such a purpose sent him in a heated frenzy that energised him for the rest of the day, chairing meetings and greeting esteemed guests looking as proper as if Gladio hadn’t nailed him against a desk hours prior, with a complete sense of decorum that belied what he hid under his robes.

But alas, the afternoon only became more trying, and not even just the thoughts of his husband inside him could help distract. 

There was a chance that the shuttle for a group of their guests for tonight would have not existed, had Ignis not stepped in to call in favours from people who could assist, his replacement typist saved over a crucial document, and Councilman Corvus thought it pertinent to continue their discussion from earlier but in Ignis's office, and the only thing that kept Ignis from kicking the man out onto the hallway was the wetness in his trousers as he shifted in his seat in front of the Councilman, and by the time the Councilman left on his own volition, there was once again an itch inside Ignis, so deep within him that only Gladio could scratch. 

Unfortunately, Ignis's two o’clock wasn't free, but both of their four-thirties definitely were, and Ignis made use of that by intercepting Gladio in one of the hallways, dragging him by the hand to an empty meeting room. 

Gladio laid Ignis flat on his back on the edge of the meeting room desk, both of his legs slung over one shoulder as Gladio pounded into him, harder than before, the sound of the squelch of Gladio's dick against a channel full of come tightening and tightening the arousal pooling in Ignis’s groin. And with nothing to grip on the smooth laminated timber, all Ignis could do was moan loudly into the meeting room as he tried to thrust back against Gladio’s cock.

It didn't take Ignis long to cross the edge, the immense stretch and the dribble of the come out of his hole as Gladio thrust in and out driving him over, and his spasming asshole around Gladio’s cock pulling him along to spill within him. 

Their panting slowed as Gladio pulled him by the hips to lower him to the ground. Again he helped pull his briefs back on, and Ignis could hear a sharp breath as Gladio ran a hand over a wet spot from what leaked out since their last encounter. His pants followed, Gladio's touch gentle as he did them up before giving Ignis's rear a firm squeeze. 

 _Gods_ , Ignis bit his lip. He wanted this beautiful man back inside him. 

"Rough afternoon too huh?" asked Gladio. He took his husband's mouth in a kiss, deepening it as he added, "Not that I'm complaining, it was so hot feeling my come inside you, it makes me wanna go again—" 

And Ignis would agree but he _can_ be sensible. Most times. 

"I’d have to draw the line at three,” said Ignis, pressing back against Gladio's chest “I have work I’ve yet to finish before we stop by Noct and Luna’s and I don’t want to hold us up." 

Two loads inside him would have to get him through to the end of the day, and there was a deep chuckle against his ear behind him as Ignis distractedly rubbed his lower abdomen under his robes while they exited the meeting room. 

 

* * *

 

They reconvened at Noctis’s royal suites after returning to their apartment to freshen up and change into their black tuxedos for the function that night. Sadly for Ignis that meant being cleaned out in the shower, but not without the aid of Gladio's skillful fingers and tongue bringing him to a leg shaking orgasm against the wet tiles. 

They sat on Noctis’s sofa, waiting for him to return with Lunafreya and Prompto so the five of them could head down to one of the Citadel’s reception halls together. Ignis sat next to Gladio, listening to the sound of TV programs cutting out and starting up again as Gladio idly flipped through the channels.

"How much longer did you say they were going to take?" asked Ignis, placing a hand on the Gladio's knee and stroking the high quality fabric of Gladio's trousers before travelling up his waistcoat. 

Their tailor described in detail how dashing Gladio looked when he was fitted for it last week, and Ignis only allowed himself a brief moment to lament one of the more petty downsides to his loss of sight. All the guests tonight will surely only confirm what their tailor had told him. 

"Iggy baby," Gladio sighed, “What happened to drawing the line?”

"If you were to _fuck_ me on His Majesty’s sofa," Ignis’s hand was back on Gladio’s thigh, drawing gentle lines back and forth along the solid muscle with a single forefinger, “Where would this be near our metaphorical line?”

"Miles away from it," groaned Gladio, “On the wrong side of it, just so we’re clear,”

“Is that a no then?”

Gladio sighed, “Get over here.”

 

There must be a law buried in history somewhere, that considered fucking in your King's suites as some form of treason. 

Nevertheless, Ignis clutched the back of Noctis’s sofa as Gladio pounded into him, and his dutiful husband must be affected by how illicit their act was too, because Gladio fucked him harder and deeper and faster, his thrusts making the clips of Ignis's shirt stays jangle from where they hung limply from the garters clinging to his thighs, the risk of their friends barging in any minute intensifying the heat of their coupling.

In his frenetic pace, it was no surprise then that Gladio came first, filling Ignis’s ass once more, pushing into him a few times before pulling out and turning Ignis around to stand in front of him. Ignis gasped as the unexpected wet heat of Gladio's mouth enveloped his dick, his hands scrabbling to grab onto Gladio's thick hair, tied up for tonight's occasion but tangling in a mess as Ignis clutched at it, and Ignis moaned as Gladio's sucked and slurped around his dick relentlessly, pumping the rest with his hand.

With a short yell, Ignis came into Gladio's mouth, and Gladio sucked him through it, lapping up and cleaning his cock of his seed, Ignis’s legs trembling under him until Gladio pulled off with a final drag of his tongue upwards. 

"We good?" asked Gladio from somewhere near the floor, 

Ignis nodded slowly, "That was—" 

"Full disclosure,” Gladio muttered, moving between his legs to drag his tongue up Ignis’s thigh, capturing the come that leaked out, “I wanna fuck you again,”

“I want you to,” Ignis sighed, his hands in Gladio’s hair the only thing keeping him upright, “But they’ll be here soon,”

Gladio chuckled against his leg, “Later?”

Ignis smiled, his breathing slowing as Gladio’s hot breath moved away from his thighs, “Later.”

A rough finger ran up his thighs and he shuddered as it pushed the come that trailed between his legs back in his hole, and there was a rustle of fabric as Gladio redressed himself before pulling Ignis’s underwear back over his legs, clipping his shirt tails back into the shirt garters, and grabbing his trousers from where they hung on the back of the sofa for Ignis to put on one leg at a time.

Gladio zipped and buttoned them up, clipping the waistband to the suspenders Ignis wore under his waistcoat, and topping it off with another gentle pat to his rear.

Had Ignis's relationship with his disability, and with Gladio, been newer he would have taken such actions as an insult. But they've long since past Gladio's frustrations and nervous putterings about the fine balancing act of what Ignis could and could not do, and what he wanted and needed to learn to do for himself, and Ignis's irritation at the slightest hint of coddling. 

It was in the way Gladio kissed him harder and fiercer after every time, the warm damp spot in his underwear fondly tucked away by gentle hands a reminder that Gladio loved the idea just as much, of taking Ignis apart piece by piece, placing a part of himself inside, and being the one to help put him back together again.

"You're smiling a lot today," said Gladio, his hand taking his and leading him to sit on his lap on the sofa. Ignis took this chance to pull out Gladio's hair tie, combing his fingers through the thick mane to neatly tie up a portion of the top of it again.

"Am I?" asked Ignis as he smoothed down the top of Gladio's hair, 

"You look good like that."

Chapped lips pressed a kiss to his temple, just as the door to the suites opened to the chatter of their friends. 

"You honeymooners ready to go?" called Noctis out from the foyer to the chorus of Prompto's loud whoops, to which Gladio responded with a snort. 

“Don’t _tease_ them,” Lunafreya’s dreamy and melodic voice responded, and Ignis could only be struck with a pang of guilt as she added, "I think they’re sweet."


	3. Evening and night

The party that evening was a way for the King and the Citadel to thank the citizens for their rebuilding efforts, a way to raise morale as they crawled out of dark times. It was small by the Royal Family's standards, not quite the grand balls and parties of Kings of Yore, but it was a symbol of growth, of better things to come. 

Ignis navigated through the crowd with his cane, stopping every once in a while to chat with old and new friends, mingling with members of old families resettling in Insomnia after fleeing during the war, or to plaster on his brightest service smiles when accosted by members of the council. 

The crowds wedged him away from Gladio, who was pulled away by an old friend of the Amicitia's, an elderly lady by the sound of her voice. Gladio excused himself from Ignis and one old friend introduced him to another, who introduced him to another, who all then introduced their daughters, eager to re-proliferate their families. Let’s not add the ex-hunters Gladio had fought with during the Long Night who have resettled in the city, all scrambling to catch up with him.

"Looks like your hubby needs rescuing," said the singsong voice of Iris as she looped her arm into Ignis's. It will never stop astonishing Ignis just how much taller she grew through the years, no matter how evident it was that it would be in their genes, "He's getting swarmed over there Iggy," 

Wouldn't it be amusing if the King's blind and disfigured Advisor walked right into the fray and pulled the Shield in for a kiss? 

"He's a big boy Iris," said Ignis, "He can rescue himself," 

Iris giggled, and she chattered in his ear and he listened along as she led them out to the balcony.

"You sure you're fine here by yourself?" 

"Yes, I'd like some fresh air," he patted her arm, “Thank you Iris.” 

Her footsteps pattered away and Ignis stood against the balcony, breathing in the cold night air. Although he’s thankful for the Kingdom’s newfound peace, he can’t deny he never missed the social functions and socialising during the Long Night, and a part of him wondered if he’d ever take a hoard of Iron Giants alone if it meant he had a free pass at being authentic for the rest of these socials for the rest of his life. 

He flourished in such events back in the day, and he still continued to, but after more than a decade of fighting to survive, it made such activities trifling and more exhausting than they used to be. And it seemed Gladio’s pull was as strong as it was more than a decade prior, back when he was a strapping young Crownsguard lad thrown amongst a throng of young ladies. 

Their tailor was right, if the murmurs around the reception hall were to believed. Gladio  _ did _ look dashing in his tuxedo. 

The sound of footsteps approaching him from behind pulled him out of his reverie. Unlike Iris's, the footfalls were heavy and deliberate, and Ignis would've startled at the hand that settled on his lower back, were it not for the familiar scent of his husband's aftershave. 

"Having fun?" asked Ignis, 

"Pretty well put together event all in all," Gladio made a noncommittal noise in his throat, whilst the tips of his fingers rubbed soothing circles down Ignis's lower back, "But you figure the wedding ring would keep everyone away y'know?" 

"I could hardly blame them," Ignis drawled, "Wouldn't be able to keep away from a man like you, wedding ring be damned."  

"Hey if I weren't married to you already, I'd definitely be hitting on you tonight," Gladio laughed, snaking an arm around the back of Ignis's waist, and planting a kiss on his hair, "Seriously, you look stunning."

"And you must look as handsome as always," said Ignis, and that must’ve come out sounding more bitter than it had any right to be,

“Oh yeah,” said Gladio, “I do,” 

“You’re an idiot,” said Ignis with a light slap on his husband’s arm, 

"Look at it this way," Gladio chuckled, tugging Ignis closer to face him as he said it, "Everyone else can look, but you're the only one who can  _ touch _ ." 

"I knew it," Ignis laughed and he reached his hands out to place his hands on Gladio's jaw and kiss the  grin on his husband's mouth, "You  _ are _ an idiot." 

Another arm slid around his waist, pulling Ignis against Gladio as he kissed him back and pried open Ignis's lips with his own, and Ignis slid his tongue against his, licking the taste of champagne out of Gladio's mouth. 

"Y'know you had plenty of eyes on you too?" murmured Gladio, 

"Flattery will get you nowhere Gladiolus," 

"Ha, trust me," Gladio laughed, "Someone else could'a beat me to the balcony and I would've had to fight 'em off," 

One of Gladio's hands travelled down to grope at his rear, and Ignis softly whimpered into their kiss, moving his hands to grip at Gladio's lapels as one of Gladio's knees slid between Ignis's legs. Ignis took this as an invitation to grind against Gladio’s thick thigh, moaning as Gladio's kneaded his ass, making him all too aware of the come he still had in his ass. 

They separated after a long moment, with Ignis softly panting as he placed his hands on Gladio's arms. 

"I have some time before they need me up the front with Noct," said Ignis, his skin warm all over despite the night chill as he walked his fingers up Gladio's arm, 

"They've got an entire contingent with their eye on Noct right now," muttered Gladio, "So I have time to spare." 

"So…" said Ignis, pressing another kiss into Gladio's lips, 

"So," said Gladio, 

"I'd like to retire to the parlour for a small break, if you'd like to accompany me." 

 

Ignis clutched the headrest of the chaise lounge in his hands, the velvet cushioning slippery in his grip, and plush and soft against his knees, stripped down to his shirt and waistcoat and his socks and shoes, his shirt stays swinging against his thighs as Gladio slammed into his hips from behind, Gladio's cock pulling out his own come from earlier with every drag outward. 

The parlour was locked to guests, so there was no chance anyone could get in lest they had the key, but the noise of the party goers outside set Ignis’s mind abuzz. Any one of them outside, separated from them by just a wall, could be the guests flocking around Gladio during the party, unawa re the object of their infatuations no w lavished Ignis with attention that they wished they could even get a smidgen of. 

"Gladio— Ah— That feels good—" moaned Ignis as Gladio brushed up against his prostate, and behind him Gladio chuckled at his volume, so Ignis moaned even louder on the off-chance that someone outside  _ could _ hear him, that someone could have seen them enter the parlour and immediately know that Ignis was the one capable of pulling Gladio away at a drop of a hat and have him take him like this. 

"You always feel so good Iggy," grunted Gladio, "Even after how many times I've fucked you today—" 

A searing and pleasured heat pooled in Ignis’s gut.

After all these years, out of all the others who have ever wanted Gladio so badly, it was Ignis who aroused Gladio until his length was hot and hard inside him, it was Ignis who Gladio gripped by the hips, whose come-filled hole he drove into again and again, muttering over and over about how  _ good _ and  _ hot _ it felt to be inside him, how gorgeous  _ Ignis  _ looked on his hands and knees.

Ignis spread his legs wider, and moaned louder into the chaise. 

"Your ass still stretches so well for my cock," grunted Gladio amidst his thrusts, "You really are just made to take it," 

" _ I am— _ " 

"And it's all yours Iggy, it’s all for you—" 

Another thrust had Ignis arching his back, the brush against his prostate shooting pleasure up his spine, until one final thrust pushed him across the edge, Ignis's cry against the headrest loud and strangled as he came onto the lounge untouched. 

"I didn't even need to touch you," said Gladio, his hands brushing alongside Ignis's as he too gripped the chaise lounge’s headrest, his arms on either side of him as he draped himself over Ignis's back, and his thrusts picked up again, the new angle ensuring that his thrusts brushed against Ignis's prostate everytime, making Ignis sob as his hole clenched and clamped around the frenzied pace of Gladio’s thrusts, until Gladio’s hips stilled abruptly against Ignis’s rear and he spilled inside him.

And once more, it wasn't the flirtatious young women out there looking to find a beddable man to spend the night with, nor was it the enterprising ladies seeking a virile man who would plant his child inside her. 

It was never them back then, even back during a time when the responsibility of continuing the Amicitia lineage hung over Gladio's head, and it wasn't them now. 

It was always Ignis who Gladio pumped full with his heavy seed. 

Gladio's groan was loud in his ear and Ignis collapsed onto the lounge, careful not to get any of the come they've spilled on the lounge on their tuxedos, while Gladio remained on top of and inside him, pushing his come in deeper while he leaned down to take Ignis's lips. 

It wasn’t long until Gladio pulled out of him, and Ignis rolled over to sit on the lounge and reach out for his trousers. He stood up on uneasy feet and pulled his briefs up, snapping the waistband against his skin, and pulled his trousers over them to zip them up, clicking his garters and suspenders into place. Just as he was about to ask Gladio if he was decent enough to return to the party, a hand travelled down the back of Ignis's trousers and pressed against the wet spot between his cheeks. 

"I swear Gladio," said Ignis, swatting the hand away, though it's no secret between them that Ignis loved it, like he was admiring his own work of art, "We need to be back in time for Noct's address. There's no time for that."

"Plenty of time for that later right?" asked Gladio, his voice low, his breath hot against Ignis ear and it made Ignis want to turn later into  _ now, _

"Plenty," said Ignis, looping his arm around his husband's, "I'll make sure of it." 

 

* * *

 

They made their way through the reception hall arm in arm, stopping every few steps to greet fellow partygoers, Ignis's grip tightening around Gladio's arm whenever he heard the voice of any young woman. 

"You're cute when you're jealous," whispered Gladio in Ignis's ear,

"I've no idea what you're talking about," came the gentle reply. He had nothing to be jealous about. Who was it walking around the hall right now, ass filled with Gladiolus Amicitia's come? Certainly not them. 

Gladio kissed his cheek. 

"What was that for?" 

"You had this dreamy smile on your face, couldn't help it." 

They eventually reached the front of the hall where Noctis had already commenced his address, thanking everyone involved in putting the evening together, the attendants who came from all over Insomnia, to everyone who's been part of the rebuilding efforts. 

"One person has been especially involved in tonight and overseeing the rebuilding, working tirelessly day and night to keep everything running smoothly," said Noctis, "Ignis? You wanna come up here and say a few words?" 

Friendly applause surrounded Ignis and Prompto’s pats on his back were hyperactive, followed by one slow pat from Gladio, before he led him to the foot of the stairs, which Ignis climbed up to where Noctis stood, his heartbeat racing a mile a minute. 

The crowd settled down as he faced their direction, the deafening silence competing with the pulse in his ears. 

He's read the guest lists for the evening, there would be about one hundred, two hundred stares up at him. A few cameras clicked in the crowd, members of the press in attendance, Ignis deduced. 

 A couple hundred stares and members of the press looking up at Ignis, whilst thoroughly and utterly filled with his husband's spend. 

He gave his cordial thank yous listing the businesses and individuals who have helped tonight, and he could hear hushed whispers from somewhere in the crowd. 

Blood rushed behind his ears when a drop of come seeped out of his hole and ran down his thigh, and it took every ounce of his willpower to resist a moan. 

_ Do they have any idea?  _ thought Ignis as he said something else to the crowd entirely, and that in and of itself made Ignis suppress a shiver, his delicious little secret with his husband in the crowd stirring something in his dick.

How did they stare up at him, Ignis wondered. In awe maybe, if Noctis’s glowing words were to be believed, or with contempt from the older council members in attendance, unbeknownst to both groups that Ignis, prim and proper and rational Ignis Scientia, was dripping with come, his ass aching from being fucked twice by Gladio's generous length within mere hours of this party, not counting every other time earlier in the day as well.

But one thing for certain, was above everyone and everything else, somewhere at the bottom of the stairs would be Gladio's gaze, golden eyes filled with intensity and clouded with lust, boring right through him like the bright lights on the raised platform he stood on.

It was like Gladio was putting him up for display to remind everyone that Ignis belonged to him, and he belonged to Ignis. 

By the time he neared the end of his rousing words, another drop of come had lazily rolled down to his calf and his gut was tight with arousal, his dick twitching in his underwear, and he was thankful for the room in his trousers. 

The final applause should have sent Ignis to his orgasm, but he resisted. 

That would be for Gladio alone. 

"You look a little flushed," said Gladio, taking Ignis’s hand in his as he walked down the stairs to stand by his side again, 

"It was hot up there under all the lights," 

"Right," said Gladio with a chuckle, 

Camera shutters clicked around them as Gladio held him close, once more stirring something inside Ignis. 

And it seemed it's stirred something in Gladio too, judging by the bearded mouth that took his lips in a rough kiss. 

 

* * *

 

 

Their taxi navigated through the streets of Insomnia, and Gladio idly chatted with the taxi driver from the back seat, his hands travelling back down the inside of Ignis’s trousers, Ignis clutching at one lapel of Gladio's suit jacket as his husband lazily rubbed the wet middle spot in his underwear. 

They pulled up to their modest apartment in the inner city, their hands clasped and fingers intertwined with each other as they travelled up in the elevator. Ignis pulled Gladio by the hand past the threshold and as soon as the door closed, Gladio's weight was upon Ignis's, pressing him into the door,  crashing his lips on his own, and Gladio's hard length between his legs. 

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio’s neck, their kisses leisurely and undemanding as he hooked a leg around Gladio’s and lazily grinded their hips against each other.

"We could do this forever love," panted Ignis as he pulled away, "But a shower is in order—  _ Gladio wait— _ Shower first then you can—  _ ah— _ "

“I can what?” muttered Gladio in his ear, the slow movements of his hips persistent,

"You can fuck me until I can’t walk,” whispered Ignis into his ear, 

A low groan against his ear made him arch into Gladio’s hips, and Gladio pulled off Ignis, but not without a roll of his hips against his, before pulling him to their bedroom. 

Despite their arousal, they undressed each other slowly, Gladio standing still as Ignis took in the material and the construction of his tuxedo, slowly peeling each layer away and running his fingers over the firm flesh it revealed. Gladio did the same, his fingers gentle as he stripped Ignis down and grazed his fingers over his smooth skin, meticulously laying each piece on a chair next to him.  

Ignis stripped out of his underwear first, earning a whistle from Gladio. Ignis lowered himself to his knees in front of his husband and he pulled the waistband down, and nosed against the warmth of his hard length and his pubes, taking in the salty and musky sweat of his manhood. 

"Look at you love," murmured Ignis as he lightly licked the base of his cock, "How long have you been like this?" 

"Since you were up on stage," Gladio responded with a low chuckle, 

"You’ve been ever so patient,” Ignis licked along the underside, mapping the veins along the surface of his cock with his tongue, “As much as I want you to spill in my mouth darling, I want to save every last drop for later," he pumped his cock slowly in his hand, "Do you think you can hold on until then Gladio?" 

"Yep," he croaked from above him, “Anything for you Iggy.”

They stepped into the shower, the water stream warm against Ignis's skin. Gladio was patient enough to let Ignis lather him in soap, and Ignis took his time to slide his hands across the smooth swell of his muscles, and Gladio shuddered as Ignis ran his fingers over his pecs and his nipples. He lathered soap all over Gladio’s muscular thighs, pausing to slowly pump his arousal to get the edge off. 

Gladio released a contented sigh as Ignis worked shampoo in the larger man's hair, followed by conditioner, before he did the same for Ignis. His scalp tingled from where Gladio rubbed at it, tugging lightly at the hair as he massaged the shampoo in.

Once rinsed off from soap and suds, Ignis held himself under the running water, until a finger rubbed along his hole, and three pressed in shortly after. 

Ignis keened, gripping Gladio's meaty shoulders as Gladio’s fingers curled and twisted inside him, letting the come in his channel leak freely on the bathroom tiles below them. By the time Gladio considered him clean enough to let up the movement of his fingers, Ignis was also half hard. They stepped out of the shower and dried each other off with the fluffy towels hanging from the railing, and plopped down on their bed, the exhaustion of a laborious day finally settling into their bones.

Ignis rolled over on top of Gladio, placing soft fluttering kisses on his bearded jaw. 

"This another reward?" mumbled Gladio, his hands working through the damp strands of Ignis's hair, 

"For being so patient with me today my love," 

"Doesn’t warrant a reward I think," said Gladio with a laugh, "You know I can't say no to you."

The mattress springs next to him sank as Gladio approached him, and Ignis was flipped to lie flat on his back. Ignis reached out to place his hands on Gladio’s shoulders as he settled between his legs, rolling his hips against Ignis’s as he pressed kiss after kiss upon his lips, the slide of Gladio’s tongue slow and relaxed, whilst the friction of Gladio’s searing length against his cock made him bring his trembling knees close together, as if he was trapping the sensation between them.

Gladio let out a quiet gasp as he pulled away from Ignis’s mouth, his lips pressing a kiss over his scarred eye, then against his neck and down to graze his chest. Two fingers gripped on either of his nipples and Ignis moaned as Gladio rolled his nipples between them, his back arching against the bed when Gladio licked each one with a wet tongue, and sucked them between his lips in turn. 

“I love your nipples,” said Gladio, followed by another wet lick, “Been dyin’ to take my time with these babies all day,”

“So you’ve said,” Ignis gasped, his hands in Gladio’s hair as he tugged each one between his teeth, before flicking each one with his tongue, “Gods—”

As an act of leniency, Gladio let up the attention he laved his nipples, and his lips continued southward, pausing to lick a stripe over Ignis toned stomach. His hands still in Gladio’s hair, he could feel the man move further down, until Gladio's hot breath was against his cock.

"All nice and hard for me," Gladio muttered, before the spongy wetness of his tongue travelled up Ignis’s cock, "I'm gonna make you feel real good baby, you deserve it, after today," 

Gladio wrapped his lips around Ignis cock, and there was no urgency this time not like it had been in Noctis's suites. Ignis moaned and tugged at Gladio’s hair as Gladio's plump lips wrapped around his head first, his maddening tongue circling around his head. 

“ _ Oh— _ Gladio—” Ignis panted, “That feels amazing—”

“Your cock tastes amazing too,” said Gladio, before his head bobbed down lower to take in more of his length, the sounds of his sucking and the feeling of Ignis’s head grazing the inside of Gladio’s soft cheek as he hollowed his cheeks making Ignis buck his hips into Gladio’s mouth, “That’s it Iggy, fuck my mouth,” 

Gladio pulled off briefly, and Ignis shuddered as he licked the ridge between his balls, while he circled Ignis’s length with this thumb and forefinger,

"I don't want to come yet," said Ignis, 

“‘S’okay baby,” said Gladio, “I promise I’ll make ya come again,”

Ignis had no choice as Gladio took his length in his mouth again, deeper, and Ignis moaned as his head hit the back of Gladio’s throat. Gladio drew back with a groan, dragging the underside of Ignis’s dick along his tongue, sucking at his tip and tonguing his frenulum, before taking his cock in his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down, his deep groans sending vibrations up Ignis’s dick.

“Ah— Gladio love—” he pulled at Gladio’s hair, “I have to—”

Gladio’s hand tapped his hip as he kept sucking and licking around his dick, his wet mouth as hot as the pleasure constricting his groin, until one sharp suck had Ignis spilling in his husband’s mouth with a yell, Gladio lapping up all the come that slipped out.  

The wet heat of his mouth pulled off, sucking along his dick lightly to lick off the remnants of his come.

Ignis tugged at Gladio’s hair, pulling him towards him for a deep kiss, the salty taste of himself on his husband’s tongue sending a dull throb through his softened cock.

Ignis whined as Gladio pulled away from him, and pushed himself up to sit between his legs with a soft laugh.

“Gonna make you feel good remember?” said Gladio, 

“You mean you can make me feel better than  _ that _ ?" scoffed Ignis breathlessly, 

"Getting sassy now are we?" Gladio chortled as his palms dragged themselves under his thighs, down to the back of his knees, Ignis shivering at the contact against his sensitive skin, “I know where you really want me Scientia.”

The two hands behind Ignis's knees gripped tight to pull his legs off the bed, before Gladio flipped his grip to spread his legs apart, pushing them back until his thighs touched his chest, his hole fluttering exposed against the cool air.

“Keeping up with your flexibility work huh?” crooned Gladio,

“I have to,” said Ignis, "My husband enjoys pushing me around you see," 

"He sounds like an asshole," said Gladio, 

"Indeed," said Ignis with a small smile, "But I love him just the same." 

Small kisses and nips cascaded down the inside of his calf punctuated by the air of Gladio's soft laughter, and a breath was caught in Ignis's throat when Gladio's soft kisses turned into full bites and sucked marks in the inside of his thighs, the scruff of Gladio's beard a familiar and welcome sensation against the soft skin.

Now that Ignis thought about it, Gladio was already growing his beard the very first time Ignis invited his face between his legs, and he seldom ever shaved his face clean. Ignis can’t quite imagine it feeling it like anything else.

"Y'know I love it when you smile during sex," murmured Gladio, his voice fond, and his breath hot so close to Ignis's soft cock, “What’s on your mind?”

"I hadn't noticed," Ignis sighed, his fingers lightly gripping the sheets as the scratch of Gladio's beard endured against his thighs, and he added, "Just you,"

“Don’t worry,” said Gladio with a low chuckle, “I'll give you plenty more things to smile about,"  

Ignis was about to retort when his warm and spongy tongue, wet with spit, ran tortuously around Ignis’s hole.

"Ahh—" Ignis breaths in and out were heavy, the scruff now between his asscheeks as Gladio licked along his rim with the tip of his tongue, " _ Oh yes Gladio _ —!" 

"Feel good baby?" 

" _ Mm-hmm _ ," was all Ignis could say in agreement, before letting out another loud moan, from Gladio licking slow and meticulous shapes over his hole, making Ignis’s toes curl from where Gladio held his legs in place, and then the muscle went rigid, pushing deep past his rim, 

"Gods—!" Ignis sobbed,

Gladio's tongue pushed deeper before he pulled it out and he was empty again, giving him time to catch his breath until Gladio's licking one stripe with the flat of his tongue over his hole, travelling past it to run his tongue up Ignis's taint. 

" _ Gladio— _ " Ignis was almost embarrassed at how broken and choked that came out of his mouth, "Your tongue feels so good there—" 

"I love how you sound," groaned Gladio and there was that tortuous wetness again, Gladio's tongue pressing a little firmer against his taint before pausing to lick against the ridge of his balls, Ignis’s legs shaking in Gladio’s grip, "You sound so good," 

The pressure against his taint subsided and Ignis sighed in relief, until his tongue pushed back in his rim, swirling around inside his walls before pulling back again.

"Gladio—!" gasped Ignis, and Gladio wrenched another breathless sob out of him with another lick up his taint. 

“There we go—” Gladio planted a succession of kisses against his hole, “Getting hard for me again?”

And there was a twitch in his soft dick that he hadn’t noticed, his mind zeroed in completely on his husband’s hot tongue against his asshole, the sounds of Gladio’s lips smacking, alternating with his wet slurps making his stomach clench in want.

Ignis gasped as his breathing slowed, his voice cracked as he asked, "Will your cock be inside me anytime soon Gladiolus?" 

"Ooh ' _ Gladiolus _ ' huh?" Gladio's laugh from the end of the bed was warm and amused, "You're hot when you get bossy." 

Gladio released his grip one of his legs, pressing it to lie flat on its side on to the bed before he rifled through their drawer for lube. Ignis lowered his other leg and Gladio laid it on his lap as he shifted to cross his legs under him. 

" _ Hmm yes finally _ —" Ignis moaned, shuddering as cool lubed fingers, pressed and rubbed against his pucker. 

“So needy,” said Gladio, 

Three thick digits penetrated his hole and Ignis gripped into the sheets above his head with a cry, pulling at the sheets as Gladio worked his fingers around his rim in slow and sweeping movements. Gladio pushed them up to his knuckles and Ignis bit his lip when Gladio spread his fingers against the walls. 

"Nice and stretched," groaned Gladio, "All for me," 

Ignis clamped around his fingers as Gladio brushed against his prostate, curling his fingers against it like he's coaxing Ignis towards his promise of something  _ more _ . And Ignis couldn’t fathom what that could possibly be, when it all already felt so  _ good _ , from the pressure against his prostate, to the sinful stretch of his asshole ready to take his husband, to his cock once again leaking precome on to his stomach. 

The fingers stayed writhing inside him, slicking his rim and walls with lube as Gladio closed his mouth over Ignis's, and Ignis clambered to grip at his back, dragging his nails across the muscle.

Gladio's fingers slid out, and Ignis let out a high whine at the empty feeling, at his hole clamping shut on absolutely nothing.

“Gladio—” moaned Ignis,

“I know Iggy, I know,” said Gladio, followed by the sound of slick being slathered on his cock,

Two hands pushed his thighs back behind the knees again, and Ignis whined at the stretch of his hamstrings, until he felt the cock head press against his hole, the tip wet with lube and precome, what with his husband patiently waiting as he prepared Ignis without giving any attention to himself. Ignis took deep and even breaths at the contact and at the small pressure against his rim, willing himself to relax, even as Gladio rubbed his lubed shaft against his hole. 

"When did you become such a tease?" Ignis mumbled between soft pants, 

"I learned from the best baby," said Gladio with a chuckle, “And by that I mean you,” and slowly, his cock head pushed and penetrated his hole.

“Ah—! Gladio—!” Ignis moaned, as his rim devoured each agonising inch of his husband's cock, Gladio’s pace was slow and easy, despite how much harder he knew Ignis could take. 

He pulled at their sheets and moaned as Gladio eased out partway, the drag within his rim and the immense stretch around his husband’s girth filling him with exhilaration, until Gladio plunged back in again, and Ignis threw his head back and yelled.

“Your ass feels so good,” Gladio groaned, rolling his hips to get more and more of his cock inside, his pace excruciatingly slow compared to the pounding he put Ignis’s ass throughout the day, 

“Gladio— Please go harder—”

“All in good time Iggy,” grunted Gladio, “Lookie here, all nice and hard again too,”

Ignis ghosted his fingers around his own length, once more painfully hard and curving away from his groin, until one final thrust made him throw his head back against the bed, and Gladio was flush against his ass, his husband’s heavy balls rousing something within his gut. 

No matter how many times they’ve done this, how practiced they are in their lovemaking that taking Gladio’s length no longer filled him with the apprehension that it did in his youth, and no matter how accustomed he was to his size nor to the burn or discomfort that came if they had left it for too long, and it was rare now to go for so long without having Gladio inside him if Ignis were to be honest, it never took away from the pure thrill of taking Gladio’s large cock inside him fully.

“Love feeling you on my cock,” Gladio began rolling his hips in small movements dragging his girth against Ignis’s walls, “ _ Fuck _ , your ass is so hot—"

“Gladio— Bloody hell—” Ignis gasped, “Your cock always feels so big—”

"I'd be surprised if it wasn't  _ always _ ," 

"You know what I mean," groaned Ignis, 

“Yeah, I dunno,” Gladio crooned, rocking against Ignis's ass, "Why don’t’cha tell me what you mean?" 

"I love the feeling of your huge cock inside me, Gladiolu— ah!  _ Gladiolus _ —" said Ignis, as calmly as he could, one hard thrust making him flex his feet, his legs still held up by Gladio, 

“Yeah? What else?” groaned Gladio, 

" I love the feeling of it stretching me out,” gasped Ignis, “ _ So good _ —  _ Gladio, _ ”

He maintained his languid pace but his thrusts grew longer, pulling out further before thrusting back in completely, and brushing deliberately against Ignis’s prostate, making Ignis scream and clutch at the sheets, his legs unable to do anything else, 

“What else?”

"I love it when—  _ Ah _ —  _ Do that again Gladio _ — Ah!" Ignis keened as Gladio brushed against that spot, "Yes— Right there!" 

“What else?”

“What?” asked Ignis, distracted by Gladio’s slow thrusts into his ass,

“You were tellin’ me what else you liked that I did,”

“Do you need any bigger of an ego darling?” muttered Ignis, 

“It’s proportional to the size of my dick yes,” said Gladio with a chuckle, "And you know I love it when you talk dirty,"

Ignis’s laughter was soft between his moans, the clench of his stomach in mirth, making his hole clamp around Gladio, as he humoured his husband, "I love it when you come inside me— Filling me completely—" 

"Did you like havin' everyone watch you earlier then, while you had my come inside you?" muttered Gladio, as he continued the slow drag of his cock against Ignis's walls, 

"Gods yes—" was all Ignis could moan, "I knew you were watching— " 

"'Course I was," muttered Gladio, "I couldn't take my eyes off of you," 

"I wanted everyone to know you were inside me—" moaned Ignis, “I wanted them all to know that—  _ Ah _ —”

"Know what sweetheart?" 

"That I'm yours," Ignis gasped back, 

The stretch in his legs subsided as they were lowered back down to settle over Gladio's legs. Gladio draped himself over his husband and took his lips in a deep and passionate kiss as he recommenced the slow roll of his hips, 

"And I'm yours too Iggy," said Gladio, coming out as a half groan as Ignis clenched hard around his cock, "All yours," 

The soft declaration had Ignis's heart soaring, pulling Gladio's shoulders to him in a kiss, and grinding his hips to meet each of Gladio's, slow, titillating thrusts with his own.

There was no rush as they kissed, taking in each other's soft moans as Gladio continued to fuck him slowly and deliberately, pinning him to the mattress under his weight and sucking marks into the delicate skin of his neck. Ignis tangled his fingers in his husband's damp hair, before travelling his hands down the nape of his neck, and mapping out the sloping muscles that connected to his bulging shoulders, Gladio a firm, solid and comforting pressure on top of him and Ignis couldn't think of any place he'd rather be. 

Gladio broke away from their kiss, his warmth leaving Ignis as he sat up. 

"Gladio?" said Ignis, coming out in a desperate whine he would normally hate himself for.

"I’m right here Iggy, just gimme a sec." 

There was a hand around Ignis’s ankle next, and Gladio's lips pressed a kiss against it, before hooking it around Gladio's neck and doing the same with the other ankle. 

Ignis let out a small noise of protest as the new position brought his hips off the bed, the noise turning into a deep moan as Gladio started thrusting in earnest again, the angle letting Gladio fuck into him deeper with each thrust. 

"Ah—! Gods, Gladio—!" 

"You look so sexy like this," groaned Gladio, "I've always loved your legs," 

"Sounds like you love almost everything about me," Ignis retorted between his gasps, his heart tender at the realisation he dawned on in his own words, 

"Damn straight," said Gladio, "And I’m gonna make sure you remember that," 

Gladio thrust in hard, making Ignis jolt on the bed and let out a loud sob, 

"Are you going to go any faster Gladiolus?" 

"You said we have plenty of time right?" said Gladio, "Gonna take every minute we got," 

Ignis's toes curled behind Gladio's head, as he began to intermittently hit his prostate, his slow and loving thrusts making Ignis register every inch of his husband's cock as he entered and exited at an agonising pace. 

" _ Gladio _ —" Ignis whined, his voice hoarse, a high hitch caught on the last syllable of Gladio's name, "At least please touch me,"

"That's so unfair Iggy," groaned Gladio, "Y'know I can't say no to you when you put that voice on," 

An arm wrapped itself over one leg perched on Gladio's shoulder, while a large hand covered his sensitive dick, pumping slowly to the time of his thrusts. He maintained his pace, but he ended each thrust in a hard jolt inside Ignis, stroking against his prostate every time, tension coiling inside Ignis's gut. 

"Harder Gladio please— Please I'm so close darling—" 

"I gotcha hon," cooed Gladio softly, "Gonna fuck ya till you can't walk," 

Gladio gradually sped up his thrusts, and his legs clung tighter around Gladio's neck, as Gladio began pounding into him harder and harder, not once letting up on pumping Ignis's dick, setting Ignis's nerves on fire. 

"They'll see you walk funny 'round the Citadel tomorrow, and they'll know exactly who did this to ya." 

"Gladio! Yes— Yes— Harder—" 

The pitch and volume of Ignis's moans rose higher and louder with each thrust, Gladio's name the only thing he had left under the veil of pleasure that blanketed his mind,

“You feel so good Iggy, your ass feels so tight, come on, come on my cock,”

“ _Gladio—_ _Fuck yes love— Gladio—_ ”

The tension inside Ignis grew tighter and hotter until one last hard thrust against his prostate ignited his entire skin, the darkness behind his eyelids pulsing white and waves of pleasure surged all over his body as he spilled all over his husband's grip, Gladio’s name a broken moan on his lips.

Ignis's head sagged back into the bed, panting heavily as he rubbed Gladio's come covered hand into his stomach. 

"You're so gorgeous Iggy," Gladio kissed his ankle in his grip, his thrusts slowing through Ignis's orgasm, "So hot when you come," 

"Gladio— Keep going— I want you to come—" 

Gladio picked up his pace again, hard and fast to chase his own pleasure, Ignis's skin hot and sensitive wherever Gladio touched him, his legs trembling on Gladio's shoulders and sliding off with each hard thrust. 

Unable to keep them upright Gladio wrapped them around his waist, giving him room to bend forward and kiss Ignis, open-mouthed and messy, before biting and sucking marks into Ignis's neck as he continued pounding into him. 

Ignis wrapped his arms around Gladio's shoulders, scratching his nails down his back and clamping his legs around Gladio's waist tight, keeping hold of him as his thrusts grew tumultuous and uneven,  

" _ Come inside me— _ " sobbed Ignis, “ _ Gladio love, please come inside me _ —”

"I know Iggy, I've got you— Gonna fill you up—" 

Gladio's loud groan aga inst his ear was as delectable as the warmth that filled Ignis for the last time that day, squeezing his legs around Gladio's waist tight with every pulse he felt inside him, savouring every last drop. 

Ignis pulled Gladio closer to him, kissing and licking into his mouth, his legs braced around Gladio’s waist as his hips slowly grinded his come into him.

Their kisses slowed, just as their breaths did, and Ignis laid back down, a thought he had mid-coitus resurfacing to the front of his mind. 

"Gladio?" murmured Ignis, 

"Yeah babe?" their sheets rustled as Gladio leaned on his elbows around him,

Ignis reached out, his fingers grazing across Gladio's scarred forehead, before he stroked the side of his face, "You already give me plenty of things to smile about." 

This would be where Gladio would grin, his smile wide and toothy and warm, but Ignis couldn't bring himself to regret the inability to see this now, Gladio's loud laugh filling his heart to overflowing as he brought himself closer to take Ignis for a deep kiss that rang deep within his bones. 

The mattress next to him rose as Gladio sat up, followed by the lamp on their bedside table clicking off, and the springs sank on their bed again as Gladio settled himself beside Ignis, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him to lie on his side close to his chest, slinging Ignis's leg over his waist to keep his cock still inside him, and throwing a sheet over them. 

"Maybe Cor was right," whispered Gladio, his thumb stroking Ignis's cheekbone, "About us bein’ on a perpetual honeymoon," 

"Is that such a bad thing?" Ignis whispered back as he traced shapes onto Gladio's chest, "Better than a perpetual darkness without you." 

"Yeah," Gladio's soft laugh was a pleasant vibration that fluttered through to Ignis's chest, "Yeah, you're right."

A hand on Ignis’s back pulled him closer for Gladio to place a scratchy kiss on his forehead and his scarred eyelid, running his fingers through Ignis's hair as he pressed soft kisses to the rest of his face, enveloping Ignis in a warmth that lulled him into complete tranquility, as their day came slowly to an end much like how Ignis started it, his cherished husband inside him, filling him to the brim, making him feel whole and complete. 

Until they started the next day, inevitably marked by its own trials ahead. 

Ignis placed his hands on either side of Gladio's face and brought their foreheads close. 

"I love you," Ignis whispered, and the corners of Gladio's mouth tugged up under Ignis's thumbs, before he placed a gentle kiss on Ignis’s lips, making his chest burst with affection, 

"Love you too Iggy," 

But it was another day, and it would be another day with Gladio. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise wholeheartedly that this turned into 13k words of Ignis getting railed and for it being super kinky

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt asked for diff scenarios and I thought I wanted to give the one a go where Iggy is a slut specifically for Gladio only HA, and I couldn't hesitate making it a nobody dies AU
> 
> This is actually a longer fic but I've had to split it into parts. Can definitely be read standalone while I put the rest together in a leisurely pace. I've no beta and my proofreading/editing was a little slipshod, so apologies for any mistakes or inconsistencies.
> 
> Hope you like


End file.
